1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cabinet lock sleeve apparatus wherein the same permits securement of the plunger lock of an associated filing cabinet preventing inadvertent depressing of the plunger lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filing cabinets typically utilize a plunger lock directed through a forward wall of the filing cabinet adjacent a top wall to effect locking of the filing cabinet. During the course of a working day and the like, the plunger lock is frequently inadvertently depressed effecting locking of the filing cabinet, whereupon a need for finding of a key results in prolonged delay in use of the filing cabinet. The prior art has utilized various lock members for securing panels and the like relative to one another, as exemplified for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,360 to Foshee utilizing a lock member arranged for preventing sliding panels for effecting relative movement relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,444 to Elzenbroek, et al. provides for a locking means utilized for a bicycle for securing a framework of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,599 to Patriquin sets forth a plunger lock, as is typically utilized in a filing cabinet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,866 to Lipschutz sets forth a further example of a key operated push button lock for use in buildings, metallic furniture such as filing cabinets, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cabinet lock sleeve apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well effectiveness in construction in mounting of the apparatus to a plunger lock or a filing cabinet prevent inadvertent depressing of the filing cabinet plunger lock.